Sunset
by takeapeektomysoul
Summary: Sperril! How do you look at the girl you love, and tell yourself it's time to walk away?


**Originally posted on tumblr. **

**I visited the Sperril tag yesterday and I was disappointed to see that it barely had an update or something. So I decided to write a Sperril fic myself :) Please don't kill me. This is my first Sperril fic and I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Spencer, you have to her now before she finds out herself"<p>

Danny has been convincing Spencer to tell Merril that he's going to join the military. It's not what he wants to do but that's what his dad wants. He wants his son to be like him. Sadly, Spencer doesn't agree.

"I don't know how. It's not as if it's the easiest thing to do!"

"But you have to tell her. Don't be unfair to her, Spencer. You'll hurt her by not telling the truth. All she knows is you'll go with her to New York."

Spencer has been lying to Merril. He was hoping that he could convince his father but he failed. Now he have to face the consequence/ the possibility that Merril, the most beautiful and caring person in his life, will dump him after hiding something this big and lying.

To Spencer's frustration, he punched the wall repeatedly until blood started to mark the wall. Spencer can't do anything to do what he truly wants. Danny tried to hold Spencer so he would stop but he keeps on pushing him away.

"Spencer, stop! You're hurting yourself, man! STO-"

Fist landed on Danny's cheek. Danny was shocked by the sudden action and just stood there for awhile.

Spencer was also shocked by his action. _Why am I being like this?_ He slowly slid down until his figure reached the floor and then angry tears starts to fall.

Danny saw his friend's weak figure. He never saw Spencer like this. Spencer's the cheerful guy, not this vulnerable person.

Minutes passed and Spencer still continues to cry. He felt that he was being enveloped in a hug and he leaned in that person as if it's his lifeline.

"Shhhhhhh."

"I-I'm S-so-so-sorry"

"No apologies. I understand why you did that. It's okay."

They just sat there for awhile. Danny continues to calm his friend down while Spencer continues to cry.

"I don't know what to do, Danny" It came out as a whisper and with that whisper, Danny knew that Spencer is telling the truth.

"I also don't know, man. But—you have to tell her. She deserves to know."

"How do you look at the girl you love, and tell yourself it's time to walk away?"

And with that, Danny felt the tears threatening to fall. Before he could prevent it, those tears already streams down his face. He knew how much Spencer loves Merril and vice versa. He knew how much they deserve to be together in a place where they will be happy. _Why do deserving people always have to experience these things? _

The evening was spent calming themselves together, for even Danny can't think of a way to break the news to Merril.

* * *

><p>The next day, Spencer decided that it's time to tell the news to Merril. He set-up a picnic, with the help of Danny, in the rooftop of Hanover. He knows that Merril loves to watch the sun set so he chose the rooftop.<p>

"Spencer, where are we going?" Merril is confused where her boyfriend will take her. Spencer pulled Merril from the kitchen, stopped her from cooking and dragged her to come along with him.

"Shhhh. Just follow me. You'll love it." Spencer reassured his girlfriend by holding onto her hands tight.

Their little trip to the rooftop was quiet. Until Spencer opened the door and Merril saw what Spencer had set-up.

"Awww. A picnic in the rooftop? How sweet." Merril look lovingly at her boyfriend and gave him a chaste kiss.

After they've settled themselves in the mat and cuddles together, Merril can't help to ask Spencer a question.

"Spence?"

"Hmmm"

"Why are we here? Not that I don't like it here."

"I remember you saying that you love watching sun sets. I never got the chance to watch it with you so here we are, waiting for the sun to set." Spencer said with a smile.

Merril, contented with the answer, cuddles closer to her boyfriend. _Such a sweet guy. I'm so lucky to have him in my life. _

After a few minutes, the sun starts to set. Merril's in awe. She really adores sun sets. Spencer took the opportunity to tell her the news.

"I love you."

Upon hearing it, Merril looked at Spencer in his eyes and said

"And I love you too."

"You know that I won't do anything to hurt you, right?"

Merril started to get worried. Something is wrong with her boyfriend.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" Spencer can't look at Merril in the eyes. He dreads this moment.

"Spencer, look at me." Seeing that Spencer doesn't have plans in doing so, Merril cup Spencer's face with both of her hand.

"Tell me what's wrong"

Spencer hesitates but he heard Danny in his mind saying —_you have to tell her. She deserves to know._ So he went for it.

"I can't go to New York with you." Spencer still avoids looking at Merril's eyes.

"Its okay, Spence. I understand." Meriil really understands. But Spencer is not done yet.

"I can't because I'm joining the military." Merril is shocked. She didn't utter a word but she still holding Spencer's face between her hands.

"I'm sorry for lying to you. It's just that I tried to convince my dad that I don't really want to join but he insists. I'm sorry. I-I-I'm so-sorry. I'm—" Spencer was stopped by Merril's lips connecting to his. Spencer wraps his arms around Merril's waist pulling her as close as possible to him. One of Merril's hands in Spencer's hair, one caressing his cheek. They shared that passionate kiss until the time they needed air.

"Promise me you'll come back for me." It's Spencer's turn to be shocked. He knows that Merril is very understanding but this is too much.

"You really understands my situation, do you?"

Merril nods "Yes, I really do. Now, promise me. Promise me you'll be back."

"I don't want you to wait for a long time, Mer."

"I don't care if I have to wait for a long time, Spence. I waited a long time for someone like you to come to my life. Now that I have you, will I just give up? No way." Merril finishes with a smile.

"I love you, Mer." Spencer's eyes started to water.

"I love you too, Spence"

Spencer leans in to capture her lips in to his. When Spencer was about to deepen the kiss, Merril pulled away.

"Hey! You haven't promised me yet!"

Spencer didn't know that crying and laughing can be done at the same time. He's laughing because Merril won't just let go of it and crying because he feels so blessed to have a girlfriend like Merril.

* * *

><p>"I promise. I promise that I'll be back and when that happens, we'll be watching the sunset together again."<p>

It's been 4 years since the last time she saw Spencer personally. They communicate through calls, text, email and if they're lucky, skype. She terribly misses Spencer. But she promised to wait, he promised that he'll be back, and she's holding onto that promise.

One random afternoon, Danny asked Merril if she wanted to visit Dalton. Since she has nothing to do, she said yes. They asked permission to visit Hanover and they were allowed. Danny went to the courtyard near Hanover to see if Charlie's flowers are being taken care of, Charlie plants anywhere possible, while Merril went to the rooftop.

The moment she opened the door, the day Spencer promised her came rushing back. She felt like crying but she composed herself and refuses to cry. When Merril was about to leave the place, the sun was about to set so she decided to stay for awhile and watch.

She will always adore the sunset even if she sees them everyday for she is in awe while watching it set. Merril closed her eyes to relax herself and to remember that Spencer will come back. She heard that someone entered the rooftop. _Maybe it's someone who adores the sunset like me. _So she didn't bother to open her eyes and look at the stranger.

The stranger is wearing a military uniform and has a backpack with him. If Merril adores the sunset, the stranger adores Merril. The stranger removed his backpack and walked near Merril. After debating if he should make a sound first, like talk to Merril, he decided to surprise her by wrapping his arms around the girl he terribly missed and love. Merril is surprised to feel arms around her and there she noticed who the stranger was. It's Spencer.

"I missed you."

She can't believe it. Her boyfriend is back and now they're watching the sunset together again. Merril can't hide her excitement and happiness to have his boyfriend back, she turned around and captured the guy she loves the most in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and there they were, living up their promise. Both of them are crying when they pulled away for air.

"You stay true to your promise, Spence."

"A promise is a promise. Besides I'm not going to let my princess wait for so long."

They hugged eachother like there's no tomorrow. They feel like they are the only people existing in this world but they're wrong. At the entrance of the rooftop, stands Danny smiling and crying to see that two of his beloved friends are back in eachothers arms. He knew that they can work this out and they did.

* * *

><p><strong>comments please :) <strong>


End file.
